onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Phillip
Prince Phillip is a brave royal who set out on a quest to find his lover, Aurora, who had been put in a state of near-permanent sleep by an evil curse. Phillip was frozen in time for 28 years during the term of the Dark Curse cast by Queen Regina. When the curse was weakened, he was able to resume his journey along with his faithful companion, Mulan. However, shortly after finding his beloved sleeping beauty, Phillip was unfortunate enough to be scarred with the mark of the Wraith, which wound up consuming his soul. Biography 'Before the Curse' At some point, Phillip falls in love with Aurora, however, she is taken and put inton a deep sleep by Maleficent. Phillip searches for his love with Mulan, with whom he fights through many battles with, however, she ends up falling in love with him too. Queen Regina lets out a Dark Curse that sends all of the fairytale chaarcters into the real world, however, in the region that Phillip, Mulan and Aurora are in, the curse is defective, however, Phillip and Mulan are frozen for 28 years until Emma goes to Storybrooke and time begins to move. (see "Pilot") Phillip and Mulan continue to search for Aurora. 'After the Curse' 'Season 2' }} Phillip rides across the barren fairytale world with his travelling companion to find Aurora, he kisses her as she lay on her bed and she awakes after her long sleep, the couple reunite. Meanwhile, Mulan feels something strange in the ground and a wraith rises from it, Phillip tries to protect his two best gals from it and succeeds, however, he accidentally grabs the talisman of the wraith and marks himself, Aurora asks him what's wrong but he assures her that it's nothing. Later, Mulan, Phillip and Aurora are camping in the forest and Phillip kisses Aurora passionately, saying that he's making up for lost time, he then tells her that he's going to start a fire. Later, Aurora steps out of the tent to see Mulan making the fire, she wonders where Phillip is but Mulan does not know. She soon tells Aurora that Phillip's been marked and that she must rescue him, Aurora wants to come too but Mulan doesn't let her, however, the princess follows the fighter into the woods in search of her true love. By the time the girls find Phillip, he is about to face the wraith, they try and talk him out of sacrificing himself but he is refusant to listen. The wraith arrives and before it attacks, Phillip turns to Mulan and Aurora and says, "I love you..." The wraith then begins to suck out Phillip's soul as the women who love him watch, the wraith is successful and Phillip is killed, stripped of his soul. Later, Mulan and Aurora mourn Phillip and place him on the latter's old bed, Mulan explains the curse to Aurora before something else arrives: Mary Margaret Blanchard and Emma Swan, the girls believe that they're what brought the wraith to their world. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Princes Category:Deceased Characters